


Various Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers

by mific



Series: Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art done recently for recordings by Librarychick_94.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts), [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts), [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/gifts), [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/gifts), [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/gifts), [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wouldn't It Be Nice [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161516) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [When Your Boots Are Well Worn In [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114636) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [In the Dark [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114504) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [I Can Feel You Breathe [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083691) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Bound and Determined [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064377) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 



> Some of these are slashy, some are gen. The final one wasn't used as a cover so is a bonus H/C artwork.

   

    

   

 


End file.
